


095. Christmas

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: a collection of one shots surrounding the other characters.





	1. Home for the Holidays

Talia lay in her bed and listened as the house woke up, it was a rarity that she got to do this, but as it was the holidays and even warring packs let bygones be bygones unless a very grievous offence was had. So yes Talia was able to lie in bed with her husband and listen to her pack hustle about to and fro, noting that Dean must have arrived sometime in the night, because only he would start preparing Breakfast for everyone, this also means he once again stole his father’s car as his own, Talia’s wolf really only could ignore the Impala, even as loud as it was. But alas, even having a bit of a lie in had to end, especially when Cora and Derek yelling yay pancakes would wake even the dead. It only got louder when they ran and tackled Dean asking him about his time away from the pack. 

“I suppose we have to go save our human pack mate?” Talia turned to face Erik.

“Let Peter do it, Dean’s cooking breakfast for him Peter will kill you if it meant he will get to eat Deans cooking.” Erik kissed her as she laughed “we have the morning off.”

“We may not have to look after the pack, but we do have to go gift shopping”

“Still? I thought we got it all done.” Erik whined.

“That was before we got a call from Val saying she was coming home for the holidays with Nikodem , and I think we should get Dean something else. Something personal.” 

“That will only make him feel awkward, and he will say we spoil him enough.” Erik sighed as he saw his wife’s eyes rim red “though I do agree we should get him something else. Hunter tools are fine but your right it’s not personal.”

“Okay it’s settled we let Dean Take care of our pups and we get him another present, and figure out what to get a couple who we haven’t seen in a few years.” Talia gives another kiss to Erik before getting dressed for the day. By the time Talia and Erik made it down the stairs breakfast has been served and the pack was happily eating except Dean who hopped up as soon as he heard them on the stairs to plate their breakfast so it’s hot. “Good morning Dean, when did you arrive?”

“Umm around 3:30” not technically a lie because he did arrive in California state around that time. Dean continued to cook the meal  
“More like 5” Peter mumbled, and Dean almost burnt his hand on the frying pan when he tried to glare at Peter. 

“And where did you come from?” Talia continued interrogating the hunter who has surprisingly learned a trick to lie to the werewolves over the years, though not very well thankfully for the pack. 

“uhh. Utah?” he drove through Utah.   
“I thought you were in Colorado?” Derek asks. Dean started to look a little shifty now and didn’t look up from his cooking.

“And have you slept at all or have you just driven 17 hours straight?”

“I caught a couple of hours, here and there during that drive.” Dean plated the eggs and pulled out the bacon and pancakes from the oven. 

Talia had a feeling it was exactly a couple hours here and there but her human was ever so stubborn “Oh Dean you need to sleep hunny, it’s not healthy.” Talia accepted both plates from him and handed them to Erik.

“I will sort it out here, I always do and I am staying until after the New Year. So that’s like three weeks of me.” Dean grinned as Talia scented him and gave him a hug. “it’s just I feel like I am at war constantly and all the little beasties are making a huff right now and I don’t know why, I think it has something to do with yellow eyes.” Dean confessed, at the mention of Yellow eyes it all made sense, he was looking after his other brother, Talia tightened her hug just a bit. “But I turned off my hunting phone, and am here 100%” Dean thought for a second as he let go of Talia “well maybe 75% little star needs my attention too.” 

The pack finished breakfast in an hour with Dean serving food periodically and regaling the pack with his hunting stories, Talia and Erik left with the order of “Peter’s in charge and Dean look after them for me will you” when she got nod’s from them she left towards town. 

This close to Christmas it was surprisingly not bad, Talia even found a parking spot fairly quickly at the mall. Finding the right gift for Dean was tough, when she phoned Peter to ask what he thought, he listed off the gifts he and Derek already got him, which was a military jacket ordered online, and a bracelet that Derek found at an actual occult shop. Talia knew that the pack just attached their names to the gifts that she herself bought for the hunter so went in search of a more personal gift for Dean, while Erik poked around for his niece. 

It took a few hours to find the gifts, for Dean, Talia went with a very simple Silver ring, with the inscription on the inside being a triskele with the hopes that is will become a betrothal ring sometime in the future. Erik settled on getting the couple books, on their interests with the decision to take them shopping in the new year before they left. 

When they returned they sat in the warm car and listened to their house, it seemed Stiles had been kidnapped, as his and cora’s giggle sounded out. Laura seemed the victim of their prank, she probably tried to get Cora, “presentable” again. This was confirmed by Derek’s voice piping up to settle Laura’s rage, “Laura, you know Cor absolutely will not put that ruffley skirt on until actual official pictures are taken, and she doesn’t need to, she is going to be running around with Little Star anyhow.” “It’s Stiles, remember, Der” Stiles absently corrects “of course sorry Stiles, anyway leave them be…” the house seemed to quiet for an odd amount of time, probably a glaring match, before Derek spoke again “Dean said he was baking so you need to wash up Stiles, and Dean will braid your hair Cora so it’s out of the way, for when you help him.” The children’s hollers of excitement almost drown out Laura’s groan “I was going to fix her hair, why does she let Dean do it?” “Because Dean just braids her hair, and doesn’t add glitter or beads.”

“He will be a good Alpha one day,” Erik comments quietly as he listens to his children.

“Laura will be to when she calms down, we will train both of them, I have a feeling all of them will need all the training a pack could give.” Talia says proudly. “But he is perfect as Peter’s second already, their manners even each other out.”

“Oh how our pack has grown and settled, enough that the next generation is already filling positions for when the time comes,” Erik says Grabbing Talia’s hand.

“That time won’t be here for a long time, my love.” Talia just breathes in the moment and Squeezes Erik’s hand. Talia enjoyed the peace that she and her once small pack of three fought and killed for. Her children will never know an abusive father, and a weak Alpha. They will grow up strong, and intelligent, as well as loved.


	2. A Little Late-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah reflects on his life with Claudia in the Hospital.

Noah, received a phone call from Dean saying he was in town and wanted Stiles to stay with him and the Hales for a bit, and he would look after him for the next few weeks when needed. Noah sighed in relief, he never knew how Dean did it, but he seemed to be able to take care of Mieczyslaw with ease that no one else seemed to have, even Melissa had problems, and suggested getting Mieczyslaw tested for something called ADHD. Noah really didn’t want to think about that with Claudia in the hospital as is without adding more to it, so the Sheriff called the babysitter to cancel, and waited until he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up to his house. He had planned on doing the Christmas shopping today it was going to be hard with Claudia not there to help him, she knows Mieczyslaw and his likes and interests. All Noah knew was he liked Batman, and wanted to catch the baddies when he grew up. Packing Mieczyslaw “dad it’s Stiles now” up, Noah handed his son off to Dean who quickly and efficiently got him sat in a booster seat, and buckled up, and Noah shook his head, he gave up on the booster seat long ago, even though he knew it was safer, but he could never get Stiles into one. Watching the Impala rumble off towards he assumes the Hale house, Noah took off to the hospital, and hopefully Claudia is in a good mood today, maybe talk about presents for their son. 

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, though driving anywhere in a sheriff car usually was fairly uneventful. As Noah walked to his wife’s hospital bed, he wished he had his sons ability to know when it was a good day or not, the dread built and built until he saw his wife’s smiling face, and a book in hand, it seemed today was a good day. 

“Hello, Dear, is little Mischief with you?” Claudia tried to look behind the Sheriff.

“No, Dean has him, and I wanted to get the Christmas shopping done.” Noah sat beside Claudia’s bed. 

“oh good, I like that our Nephew has taken such interest in my little Mischief.” Claudia took the time to glare, “Noah, You left the shopping so late, what are you going to get him?” Claudia grinned a bit as he gave her a sheepish smile “you know I think he’s ready for that mountain bike he’s been wanting since he learned how to ride.” Noah smiled, he totally forgot about Stiles wanting a Bike, and the one he wants will last him until at least middle school, growth spurts pending. Noah allowed himself a couple of hours with Claudia just enjoying her knowing who he was, and not asking for help to kill the Demon in her. 

Noah walked through the mall, and realized he never even got a tree for them, and was left feeling awful, it’s the first Christmas Stiles will have without his mother being home, and all Noah has been doing was just trying to ignore it all, working long hours and visiting the hospital every chance he got. With a sigh Noah grabbed a cart, and went shopping for little trinkets and ornaments to decorate Claudia’s room with Stiles later, maybe Dean will help as well. Noah found a smallish tree and all the blue and Orange decoration he could find, he also got a few gifts for Stiles including the Bike, which he got wrapped at the mall , he was absolutely pants at wrapping. It took all day, but Noah felt better about Christmas. He quickly dropped off the presents at the house before heading to the Hales

He soon pulled up to the lit up and decorated house, and as he climbed the front steps he heard laughter and yelling and all around happiness, Noah hesitated knocking on the door wanting not to disturb the bubble of happy that his son has found. Shaking his head and even taking a half step back, Noah straightened up his spine and knocked before he lost all his nerve. 

“Hello, Sheriff, how has your day been?” he was greeted by Erik. Who was grinning and ushering him into the house. 

“Busy I went shopping and am now all done.”

“That’s good, are you staying for dinner, it’s just ready now. Tals is cooking tonight. Her famous lasagna Dean helped” Erik was already leading him to the Dining room that had everyone sat around the table, Cora and Stiles were whispering and giggling at a glaring Laura, while Derek set the Table, and Dean was going back and forth placing food onto the table. Noah noticed that there was already a spot for him set between his son and Dean. 

“uhh yeah, I totally forgot about dinner tonight.”

“No worries Sheriff, we understand, and anyway Stiles here has been with us all day the least we could do is feed him up before we shipped him off with you. Erik literally pushed him into the Chair beside his son, and went to sit at his own chair. 

“Hi, Daddy, how is mummy doing?”

“oh she was in a good mood, though she was a little sad that her room doesn’t look like Christmas, so I went shopping. What do you think of us going and making her happy by decorating her room tomorrow?”

“Really, can we, and can Dean come too, mummy likes Dean, and Dean is tall he can get the high places.” Stiles seemed ecstatic about the prospect of decorating his mother’s room. And the Sheriff answered all his questions about all the decorations he got, and then listened to him babble about all the plans he had to make his mummy’s room special. 

The meal was delicious, as it always is when the Hales opened their doors to him. Noah even stayed and watched all the classics, A Charlie Brown Christmas, and Boris Karloffs How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and all too soon it was over, and Dean was carrying out a sleepy Stiles, and on the way home Stiles fell asleep in the back seat of the cruiser, Noah quickly drove home, and as he lay Stiles in his bed, he took a deep breath and really looked at his son. Petting his hair back, Noah just thought about how lucky he was to have such an intelligent boy, and was in wonder at how strong he was. Noah silently sat vigil over his sleeping son, for quite a while, wishing that the next few weeks or at least Christmas day itself Claudia would be in a good mood. The first time Noah allowed a few tears to fall, and prayed to anyone who would listen to allow stiles one more Christmas of being a child, instead of a little adult he was slowly but surely becoming. With one last kiss to the forehead Noah left his sons room and set up a fake tree and got their decorations out from the attic and went to bed with plans to set it up tomorrow morning before doing it all over again at the hospital.


	3. giving up, on Sam.

Sam ignored the calls and texts from his brother saying he was in the California area if he wanted to meet up. He has one more week of school, and he had tests galore. Though he did have two weeks off after that, he was going back to Beacon Hills with Jess, and celebrating the holidays with her family. 

The tests went by rather quickly, and Sam was well on his way to law school. He was going to get through school on his own with scholarships he earns and a minimum wage job at the local Grocery store. The J.B Society for Teens was a huge help . Sam had no clue about the society until he found his brothers pamphlets, that if looked at properly was directed to hunter children, he supposes Dean wanted out of the Hunter life at one point, either way the programme has made the last few years without his family a lot easier. The morning of the 6 hour drive, Sam contemplated giving Dena a call, but before he could hit send he decided against it. 

Driving up to the Moore house Sam remembered the first time he came to this house he was 13 years old, nervously waiting to take Jess to the sock hop dance at school. Now it seems like a home to him, Joshua and Katheryn welcomed him into the family and he was never happier then here with them. Sam and Jess sat and had a nice homemade meal, and settled into the house where they were staying until after the New Year. Sam planned on doing his Christmas shopping tomorrow in town and would let Jess and her parents catch up.

After a breakfast with the family, Sam did as planned and headed towards his favorite book shop in search of a journal for Jess. That was an easy gift, she loved to write recipes in it. Sam decided to go to a coffee shop nearby and got himself a hot chocolate, and a cake. Sam hid himself in a quiet corner booth, and watched the people come and go.

Sam was just about to get up when he seen a very familiar face, his brother, walking in with a not too familiar face, but it was unmistakeably Peter Hale, he was in the news quite a bit. Peter held his brothers attention so well that neither noticed him even as they sat on the other side of the booth, and Sam sat so still not knowing what to do, except peek at the back of his brothers head. 

“Dean, I thought you told Talia your phone was going to be turned off, put it down for half a second would you.”

“Sorry Peter, and I said my hunting phone that is off. It’s just I haven’t heard from Sammy in years. The only time he answered is when I changed my number, then after that nothing. For two years. “Dean sighs. “ I just, does he hate me that much.” Sam felt a little bit of guilt, but his brother could have left with him.

“I don’t know, Dean. I am sure if you explained how much you have given up, like that full ride to any Ivy League school you wanted, especially after your year here.” Sam’s eyes went wide, he didn’t know that. 

“I couldn’t leave him alone with dad, and I also had Little Star to think about.” 

“And that’s another thing, how many scars do you have from protecting him, or because he did some dipshit thing like run away.” Sam now did feel guilty, he remembers the bruises and long hours of work dad put Dean through after the Flagstaff incident. 

“The scars fade.” Dean says quietly.

“On your skin yes, but Dean you still flinch when Erik or the Sheriff even as much as talk to the kids in a stern voice, and that’s not mentioning the fact that if the kiddies accidentally break a glass you actually jump.”

“I’m not that bad,” Sam bit back a snort, before the words actually registered in his head, he used to think it hilarious that Dean big bad hunter always looked so scared when glass broke. But now he was rethinking his entire childhood. “Okay, maybe you have a point, but it’s not like he will hear me out, I can’t even get a text. I have to literally track him down, even after I helped him run away after his graduation.” Wait what, Sam did it himself.

“I bet he doesn’t even know what you had to go through so John wouldn’t find him.” Dean visibly shuddered “I am curious though if you could tell Sam everything would you. Or would you still protect him from the life you have always led.” Sam waited for an answer. “The life you still lead making sure John doesn’t go and drag him back.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know. If it would get him to talk to me I would in a heartbeat.”

“Dean he spends so much time running away from you, maybe you should give up on him.” Sam saw Deans head shoot up.

“I can’t, that’s like my prime directive.”

“Don’t speak geek at me, and anyway Captain Kirk always broke the Prime directive, maybe just this once you can break it too, let Sam go. For at least a year, maybe two.” Sam sat still in the silence that followed the statement. “Of course, if anything happens that changes, but maybe your new year’s resolution should be look after yourself.”

“I … “Deans shoulders slumped and the two leaned towards each other. “ I can do that, it’s not like he chose a short course, he will still be in Stanford in a couple of years.” Sam’s eyes widened when he saw Peter lean even further across the table and cupped Dean’s face.

“Exactly Darling, it will be good for you, you’ll see.” What happened next made Sam frown Dean instead of verbally responding just grabbed Peter’s hand kissed it and dropped their hands until they were resting on the table “Come on Dean, I am sure my sister will send search dogs after us soon.” Dean chuckled at that and allowed himself to be pulled up and into a kiss, making him blush then smile. Sam watches as Peter led his now smiling brother out into the busy street still holding hands. 

Waiting another 10 minutes Sam left the Coffee shop as well and headed to the mall, in search of gifts for Jess’s parents, and as he mindlessly wandered he thought about his brother and all the things he doesn’t know, Sam sighed, maybe he should give his brother a chance. Sam quickly chose a few items for the couple he adopted as his own family, and walked outside into the crisp air, he took a deep breath and held it, just the way Dean taught him to acclimate to the temperature quickly. Sam was struck with heart breaking clarity, that he successfully pushed his brother away, it was too late to give him a chance. He was so busy ignoring everything to do with hunting, he never realized how much of a safety net Dean was. The phone calls letting him know that Dean was safe and still alive, the dive by checks that Sam was aware of, and probably a lot more that he wasn’t aware of, the updates on demon activity, or what needs to be hunted in California, if only to let Sam stay away from those areas. All that information is now stopping, the monthly phone calls, and the invites to go to hunter bars, information on Uncle Noah, and his family, even the latest Bobby stories, all of it will stop. Sam slumped in his car, and rested his forehead on the cold steering wheel. Sam was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, peter does know Sam is there, but Dean does not. so Peter manipulates the conversation.


	4. A Pretenders Chance of Family

John found out he had another son, and he was going to meet him for the first time and he was nervous as hell, it’s why he let Dean take the Impala. If this meeting went south there was no way to look for him except a first name, and a cell phone number. He pulled up to the Normal looking house in Minnesota, with a baseball glove, and a box of chocolates.

John marched to the front door and rang the doorbell, Kitty answered the door, just as beautiful as John remembered. “Hi, Kitty.” John said dumbly.

“Hi” Kate blushed at her old nickname before nervously and tugging at her clothes. “I’m glad you could make it. Come in.”

“Mom who is it?” a voice of a young boy asked. 

“Adam come here I want you to meet someone.” As the boy raced into the room and then cautiously stayed behind his mother and peeked around her to get a better look at John.

John saw Adam, and was struck at how much he looked like his brothers, all lanky and long limbed. “Hello, my name is John.”

“Oh, is he my Bio-dad?” the kid looked between John and his mom expectantly.

Kate looked at John and shrugged, “I… Yeah, yes, I mean yes I am your … uhh dad.” John stuttered out. 

“cool.” And with that he leaves rather uncaring about the entire situation.

“So, that was Adam.” Kate smiles.

“Adam” John tested the name “, seems very … pragmatic.” John said looking at where the kid stood.

“He has lived his life in a hospital, raised by the staff there. He has a very realistic view of the world, I just wanted you to know you have a kid, and maybe meet him.” Kate led John into the sitting room, “I don’t need, or want anything from you, and neither does Adam.” The two sat down. “So, relax, just enjoy this weekend and get to know us.” 

“I will do that.” John did relax into his seat. 

John did get to know Adam, he found out he was athletic, and luckily loved baseball but was equally excited about hockey, he was very smart, and he wanted to become a doctor. John loved getting to Know Adam, the 12 year old was interesting, and so much like his brothers it hurt, seeing what they could have been. 

John’s weekend turned into a visit until after new the New Year’s. He watched Adam play hockey, even took a shot at skating himself. He learned that the woman he knew as kitty is named katya, and goes by Kate, John still called her Kitty though. John thought now was the perfect time for Kitty to phone him, both his sons were distancing themselves from him, Sam ran away, and he only just found out where that idiot ran too, Dean kept his lips tight on his brothers whereabouts until It was too late to do anything about it. There was also Dean himself, always running to California, and not to see Sam either, he has heard Deans attempts to reach his wayward brother. John vaguely remembers a family that Dean was rather fond of, and also Dean was rather attached to Noah’s kid, but like Sam, Dean had a protector in the form of Bobby, and getting any information out of that paranoid bastard was like pulling your own teeth out with a chopstick. John liked being here, playing house, and in the two weeks he never touched the bottle once. 

On Christmas day, John phoned Sam, who never changed his number, John wanted to think it was a good sign, and left a message, he also phoned Dean who picked up with laughter in his voice, and there were people in the background laughing and enjoying themselves. John quickly wished him a merry Christmas, and hung up, Dean barely got his own Christmas wishes out in time. John didn’t like the juxtaposition he was seeing, his sons have found their happiness, and he is playing pretend in Minnesota, practically across the country from Sam and Dean, Christmas was a quiet affair at the Milligan household, giving John plenty of time to think of his failed family, Mary, dead and his sons run away from him. John couldn’t think of one Christmas after Mary’s death that he spent with his kids. In fact he more remembers Dean getting arrested for stealing some necessity like food, or pickpocketing money for the hotel John abandoned them at, or even on a whim toys for Sam before he got better at not getting caught. John sat and watch the snow fall thinking about how this has been his only normal ish Christmas in years, and it’s with some people he just met. John wanted to use this as a second chance, so john set up the Milligan’s with his phone number, and a way to contact him. 

John left and looked back at the pair who was waving from their window, and promised himself he may not be around, but at least he won’t screw this kid up. It was his second chance at being a part of one of his son’s lives. John refocused on the road, and made mental plans of all the things he could teach Adam and none of that list pertained to hunting. Maybe this was his happiness that his other sons have apparently already found without him, and if it was John was going to make the best of it. John looked into his rear view mirror, and made a promise to keep the Milligan’s away from hunting and that means Sam and Dean, they will never know of Adam, John will take the information to the grave.


End file.
